Better Together
by LittleMissKnowItAllTalksToMuch
Summary: Tim has something to confess to Julie but will Julie like what he's telling her? Tulie relationship
1. Confused

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters which is sad because if I did then there would definitely be a Tulie relationship :)

Chapter 1

"Jules."

I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Tim standing at my bedroom door. "What do you want Tim?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Tim said. His eyes looked around my room before he looked at me in the face.

"You're sorry!" I snorted. "You've ignored me like I have a disease. You moved into my house and act like the perfect son my parents have never had. Do you know how bad that makes me look? And know you have the nerve to say your..." I got cut off when Tim kissed me on the lips. A couple of seconds later my brain realized what was happening. The manwhore of Dillon, Texas was kissing me. I pushed him away from me.

"I'm sorry I have ignored you but I had to because otherwise I would have done that much sooner and I couldn't because your the coaches daughter." Tim said as he tucked his hands into his jeans.

"Why now?" I asked him confused.

"I'm moving back in with Billy."

"I hope it's not because of me. I know I have been mean and ruse but it was only because I was jealous of the attention you were getting from my parents," I said, as I felt guilt building up inside of me.

"Actually Billy asked me to move back home with him. We talked our issues out and we know it will take a while till our relationship is better but were family and family needs to stick together."  
"Tim!" My mom yelled from the living room. Tim kissed me one more time on the lips before I had a chance to react he left the room. I followed him into the living room where my parents were waiting.

"Now son your welcome to come over anytime, you hear me?" My dad told Tim. I could see it in his face that he really enjoyed having another guy around in the house and I felt kind of sad for him.

"Yes sir," Tim answered and his eyes wandered to where I was standing against the wall in the living room.

"Tim your teachers have told me you have improved so much. I want you to keep that up and you can always go to Julie if you need anymore tutoring. Even though your not going to be living here anymore I still want you to succeed in school. You understand me?" My mom asked him.

"Yes ma'am," Tim said as he rocked back and fourth nervously. "I appreciate what y'all done for me but I should really get going."

"It was no problem son. Now get going, you have school tomorrow and you need to rest up for the game tomorrow," My dad said. Tim said his goodbyes to my parents and Gracie. Then he ruffled my hair. I gave him a glare but he just gave me a smirk. He left and I went back to my room, silently wondering what the hell happened between Tim and I.

Please review :) Any kind of criticism is welcomed.


	2. Library Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters which is sad because if I did then there would definitely be a Tulie relationship :)

And thanks to all of the people I appreciate the reviews. It really inspires me to write much faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's short but I'm just building up the characters for the story. ENJOY :)

Chapter 2

"Ugh," I moaned as I dropped my purse and books on an empty library table. Ever since Tim kissed me yesterday I couldn't get him off of my mind. Stop it Julie you can't fall for Tim, he's just going to use you. I sighed and went of to look for a book to read since I finished all of my work already. As I was about to grab "The Notebook" from the book shelf a voice startled me, making me drop the book.

"Hey little Taylor," Tim said with a smirk on his face. "I didn't scare you did I?"

"No...I...no," I said flustered for some reason. Get yourself under control I told myself. Tim bent down and grabbed my book for me but when I went to go grab it from him he pulled his hand away from mine.

"Isn't this that stupid movie about that couple who falls in love," Tim asked when he saw what the name of the book was.

"Yes but it's not stupid," I hissed at him. "How do you even know about the plot?" I stared at him waiting for his answer but it never came because his lips came crashing down on mine. He pushed me up against the book case. I came to my senses and pushed him away from me. "We...you...we can't do this."

"Sorry," Tim mumbled as he combed his fingers through his hear. He looked defeated for a moment but the a smirk appeared on his lips again. "So you'll be at the after party at Tyra's house tonight?"

"Yeah I'm spending the night there," I said and regretted telling him that because I saw in his eyes that he was scheming something up. "Can I have my book back now?"

"Sure Jules," Tim said as he drawled out my name. For some reason it made me blush. I never get used to him calling me Jules. He handed me my book and our hands touched each other. I grabbed the book and pulled my hand back to me real fast.

"I guess I'll see you tonight," I said as I shifted back and forth nervously. Tim didn't say anything back to me but he winked and walked of leaving me completely flustered. I got myself back under control and walked back to the table with my stuff. I sat down and tried to get my mind to focus on reading but I gave up a couple of minutes in because the only thing on my mind was Tim. I groaned to myself and laid my head down on the table, wondering what the hell I was going to do about Tim.

Please review :) Any kind of criticism is welcomed.


End file.
